The Sacred Paring
by Nightshade321
Summary: One-shot.


**I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Artemis was furious.  
Anger was a blaze through her body and she knew that she hadn't felt this furious since Actaeon saw her naked when she was bathing, since Aphrodite caused the tragedy of Hippolytus and since she learned the true face of Orion.  
''You cannot do this!'' She said, silver eyes glowing as she glared at her father. ''I have kept my vow for centuries! What you are trying to do will cause repercussions that-''  
''Enough.'' Zeus spoke, his voice layered with warning, layered with _power_ that caused Artemis to reluctantly close her mouth. Silently she watched as her father gave her a look that would have made even kings kneel and follow any command that he would have given. ''Your argument will not change my decision.''  
''You ask me to break my vow, a vow that you gave me, and marry a foolish boy who already has a wife?'' Zeus leaned forward in his throne while a scowl made itself known on his face.  
''Hercules is a courageous immortal.'' The Lord of the Sky said, his voice unnaturally loud in the Hall of the Gods. ''He has proven himself to be a loyal asset to Olympus and you will be his mistress, or he your consort.''  
''Brother, before you go and make hasty decisions you should at least inform us for why you are so enamored with Artemis entering a relationship with Hercules.'' Poseidon spoke up and Zeus, along with the other Olympians, turned to him. Calmly the God of the Sea meet each of their gaze before turning back to his brother. In a matter of moments Zeus and him were having a discussion and Artemis could do nothing but watch as her life, the life she has been freely living for thousands of years, began to spiral out of her control.  
_This can't be happening._ Silver eyes hiding panic as the fury that was blazing through her body became a eruption of fear Artemis could only wonder how could it have come to this. She, along with the other Olympians, had originally arrived to mount Olympus because of the summer solstice. There they talked about topics such as the constructions that needed to be rebuild after the second Giant war, the need to check the locations that held the prisoners who fought against them etc... And as the meeting was drawing to it's end that was when her father decided to announce his sudden decision to end her vow and force her to get married. I_ can't get married! especially not some arrogant, filthy excuse of a boy like him!_  
''That is not what I'm saying brother.'' Artemis heard Poseidon say and when she looked at him she saw a hint of annoyance on his face. ''Artemis's vow of Chasity was given by you, so if anything, she should be the one to decide to annul it. If she wishes too.''  
''I support my husband's decision.'' Hera backed her husband while laying her hand on his. ''I think that many of us could agree that Artemis has a violent temper when it comes to men and I also think that it will change if she has the chance to be in a relationship with one. To experience emotions other then hatred and disgust.''  
Hera gave Artemis a beautiful smile that caused the Moon Goddess to feel the urge to pull out one of her arrows from her quiver and shoot it at the Queen of Heavens.  
''As much as I agree with you that Artemis has a few...issues that she needs to work out I cannot agree with her getting married. Artemis is one of the three Maiden Goddesses stepmother.'' Artemis heard Athena's voice, cool and stern, say from next to her and when she looked at her stepsister the moon goddess could see one of her eyebrows was raised. ''If you remove her then you will knowingly alter the sacred number. Just as there are three maiden goddesses, Artemis, Hestia and myself, there are three heads on Cerberus's head, three furies, three Graeae, three Moirai-'' Athena's storm gray eyes flashed towards Poseidon and her father. ''And three sons of Kronos.''  
A frown replaced the smile on Hera's face and before she could reply to Athena another voice, seductive and undeniably charming, spoke up for her.  
''Oh lighten up _Athena_. Your such a stickler for the rules that you can't see that Olympus needs change. I agree with Zeus's decision.''  
''No Aphrodite, Olympus may need change but not this kind.'' Athena swiftly retorted to a buxom beauty to Artemis's left who was polishing her nails. ''Also the only reason your agreeing is because you will get another victim to play with.''  
''Victim Athena? Love is never a victim, it is a primordial force that embraces the willing. And as soon as you realize that and decide to fully invest in it, call me and I could hook you up with a handsome male that could teach you a few things.''  
Athena's storm grey eyes begin to glow in anger and after that the two goddess's engaged in a rather heated discussion which was broken by Apollo who had set his headphones down and sat up in surprise when he heard his fathers decision.  
''Ah dad- I mean Lord Zeus I agree with Athena, bad things could happen if you do this.''  
''Does Delphi or you sense any premonitions or prophecies?'' Zeus, who had raised his hand that wasn't holding his wife's to his head to quell his headache that had come when Athena and Aphrodite began to argue, asked his son who hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. Despair clawed at Artemis's chest as she saw her father's electric blue eyes fill with conviction and heard her brother still try to change their father's mind. ''There could be a prophecy later though, it's probably taking time because the Second Giant war just finished. If we just wait for a little while then-''  
''No.'' Zeus's voice caused Apollo to grimace and remain silent as Zeus turned away from his son and focused his attention on Artemis who felt intense fear as her father spoke the words that she never wanted to hear in her lifetime. ''You will be married during the next summer solstice, when the sun is at it's brightest so-''  
''You would marry off one of your precious daughters just to gain more power? How foolish.'' A unfamiliar raspy voiced, filled with disappointment, appeared in the throne and Zeus sat up in his throne, his electric blue eyes glowing.  
''WHO DARES-'' He began to yell before his eyes caught sight of something moving near the pillars that was covered with shadows. Turning in the direction of her father Artemis's eyes widened when she saw the Fates hobbling towards them, their eyes which was filled with knowledge, filled with age, stared at Zeus as they passed Hestia who was quietly tending the tending the Olympian hearth and stopped in the middle of the throne room. ''Moirai you are interrupting a meeting.''  
''Beware Zeus, King of the Gods, your arrogant decision will lead you and your pantheon to ruin.'' Atropos coldly replied. ''You will throw the world in plight that will be remembered for eternity.''  
_What?_ Confused Artemis turned to her father, as were the rest of the Olympians, and saw that he was slightly glaring at the Moirai.  
''What are you doing here?'' He demanded, not bothered by the fact that the other Olympians were staring at him. ''The Second Giant war is over, you have no reason to be here.''  
The three Fates dryly cackled.  
''We see one we see all. We see the foolish motives that you attempt to conceal and we see the outcomes that they now birth.'' Lachesis said to the King of the Gods. ''The Goddess of the Moon and of the Hunt is not meant to be with the Patron of Heroes.''  
_Thank you Moirai_. Artemis unconsciously thought in relief, feeling the fear in her body dissipate, and after she thought those words she could have sworn that one of them glanced at her before turning back to Zeus who's face was turning red.  
''You come and interrupt my meeting and tell me what I can't do?'' Zeus angerly asked as small sparks of electricity danced across his beard while the air in the throne room grew colder. ''For the sake of the respect that I still have for you tell me why I shouldn't ignore your advice?''  
''Because if you do ignore our advice you will eventually be dethroned.'' Atropos darkly said and the Olympians, besides Zeus, drew in a surprised gasp. Hera's expression was of outrage, Athena's stormy gray eyes was looking at her father in surprise and Poseidon had leaned in his throne, his powerful vibrant sea green eyes showing shock.  
''Now King of the Gods do you still wish to travel that path?'' Clotho asked and snickered when she saw the look on Zeus's face. ''If you wish to remain ruler then you and the others must now follow the prophecy that we give you.'' Raising their hands the Fates snapped their fingers and instantly Artemis heard Apollo groan in pain. Silver eyes moving away from the Moirai the goddess of the moon looked at her brother and saw that he was contorting in a painful position.  
''Apollo!'' Artemis yelled, attempting to stand up yet found that she was somehow bound to her chair like the other Olympians. Hermes, who was profoundly swearing, reached out his hand to touch Apollo. The moment his hand touched the God of the Sun's shoulder Apollo reacted by releasing himself from the painful position and unnaturally sitting up straight in his throne at lighting speed, his eyes glowing a poisonous green. A second later he began to speak in a ancient raspy voice.  
_''The Goddess of the Moon shall wed a hero reborn in tragedy and hate,_  
_A ancient divinity, long considered a myth, shall awaken near Death's gate,_  
_To banish the Ancient deity the moon and the twisted hero must search for the key to infinite power,_  
_While subduing a creature of legend that falls from a meteor shower,_  
_As the new leaves die and are replaced by snow,_  
_A awaking like no other shall unfold,_  
_In his agony the mate of the moon, even with all his powers, shall lose what's dear to him in the end,_  
_And In his rage the world shall either become unhinged or transcend,_  
_The fate of Olympus, the fate of It's mighty king, now rests on the shoulders of the moon and her mate,_  
_For they are the only ones who have a chance to survive the Ancient's malevolence that has culminate._  
When Apollo finished the prophecy his eyes reverted back to his normal color and he fell back to his throne while harshly breathing, sweat running down his pale face.  
_That-that prophecy._ Artemis could do nothing but stare at her brother as a eerie silence descended in the throne room. Suddenly she heard cackled laughs from the fates and when she turned to them she saw that they were smiling a smile that held untold secrets.  
''We have done our parts and given you the birth of a new prophecy-''  
''Lord of the Sky do not attempt to control it as you wish-''  
''For that is when your downfall shall be assured.'' The Moirai said staring at the King of Olympus before disappearing in a burst of heavenly light, and when they disappeared Artemis felt twelve eyes turn to her.

* * *

End


End file.
